Family Bindings
by AussieKohai
Summary: Arthur and Jett Kirkland's life has been going well, surprisingly well in fact. Until there comes a day when both a band of thugs and tensions rip their fragile bond apart.
1. When The Rain Falls

Today was a very gloomy and rainy day for the Kirkland household. The maids of this mansion were busy and hard at work, preparing for a meeting that would be held later that night. For, Arthur Kirkland, or the master of this household, had to host said meeting. Currently, Arthur was in his office, hard at work as well. Sifting tirelessly through various papers, trying to read and sort them all, something he was supposed to do a few days ago.

He had asked to be alone, to not be disturbed until he was finished, but a certain young boy did not follow this rule and did not care to follow it. At first, Jett waited outside of Arthurs office for over thirty minutes, much to long to wait for anyone in his opinion. And Arthur had told the child they would do something on that day. After Jett had thought he waited long enough for his guardian, he entered the office, immediately seeing Arthur sitting at his desk, hunched over a stack of papers.

"Arthur! You've kept me waiting for a long bloody time now. When are you going to finish your work, Pommie?" The Australian colony asked, fixing his light yellow button-up shirt.

"Hm? Oh, hello Australia," Arthur greeted him as the boy walked in. "I'm sorry, but it seems this work is going to last until the meeting... And what have I told you about using that nickname?" Arthur cocked a thick eyebrow at him, regarding to the name, 'Pommie.'

Jett looked to the floor slightly, "Sorry, it just tends to slip out.." He said. But looked back up to Arthur, then going to the plump, green couch in the room, flouncing onto it. "But you really can't spend even a bit of time with me?"

Arthur sighed, turning around in his chair, "Jett, you know how busy I get, not only do I have my country to run, but yours as well until you grow up and can care for it yourself. So no, I can't spare anytime. I'm sorry." He told the boy, turning back to the cluttered desk. He did wish he could spend time with his colony, but his papers had to be completed soon, or the other countries would probably be upset with him.

The boys sigh followed after Arthur finished his sentence, turning his attention to the window and looking out onto the nearby forest, eyeing a moving bush. He kept careful watch on it, seeing something, about the size of a rabbit, disappear into the brush. Jett suddenly got excited, jumping up from the couch.

"Arthur!" He yelled excitedly, making his care taker put a finger to his lips to silence or quiet him. "May I go outside? I saw something move in this bush over here." Jett told him, pointing to the window.

The English nation hung his head, contemplating the boys request. "Sure, but I want Annabelle to watch you. And please don't tread _too_ far into the forest." Arthur asked of him, letting the boy at least have this much.

Jett nodded happily, his pale green eyes seeming to shine. He thanked Arthur before hurrying out of the room, dashing through the corridor to the front door, pulling on his rain boots and coat. "Annie! Annie, Annie!" He called, knowing the maid was nearby.

The maid had heard the boy call her given nickname, sighing happily, already knowing that he wanted to go outdoors. She stopped moping the floor of the meeting hall, assigning a different maid to the task. Annabelle walked to Jett, petting his head.

"Master Arthur allowed this, correct?" She smiled at the colony, grabbing her own coat.

"Yes ma'am. He said I could go out, as long as I stayed in cooee- I mean, _near_the house." Jett said, halfway into his sentence remembering the English were not as used to his slang. He opened the grand door out into the courtyard, running out into the light sprinkle of rain.

Annabelle giggled a bit, then saw him take off, "Jett! Please try to stay clean, I don't want to have to give you _another_ bath." She called, reminded how difficult it was to bath the squeamish boy this morning. She followed him, located Jett near the edge of the forest. "Didn't you just say you were supposed to stay near the house? Master Arthur would not be pleased if he learnt that I let you go this far." Annabelle somewhat scolded him, keeping close to the Australian.

"But over here is where the animal went! Please, Annie! Can't we go a bit farther? i know it seems a bit iffy, but we can still go a little ways in." But before Annabelle could protest, Jett was already a few meters into the brush. She sighed, looking around before following him, looking around for him, getting anxious as she saw him climb into a tree. "Jett, don't you dare ruin your clothes! Master Arthur would be dreadfully upset..." She trailed off, hearing movement around them. "W-What exactly did you see?" She asked, trying to get her mind off the noise.

"I dunno really, I thought it was some sort of rabbit... Oi! What if it's one of those flying ones Arthur's told me about!?" Jett climbed down from the tree, now looking in the bushes around the tree.

"If it flies, why would it be on the ground?" She asked, smiling as he searched.

"I guess you're right.." Jett took one more look through the bushes, seeing something odd. A hand.

Suddenly, the hand moved, and up from the bush shot up a rugged looking man, a sly grin on his face, eyeing the two before him.

The boy leapt back, hearing a quick yell from Annabelle and was grabbed by her. "W-who are you... You need to leave, this is private property." At first, the maids voice was shaky, then grew a bit, holding tightly to the colony.

"Aw, but it's nice to 'ave some company now and then. And this place 'as the best girls around." The man smirked, eyeing Annabelle's chest, liking the size of her breasts. He reached for her wrist, taking a hold of it.

The maid gasped, pulling Jett behind her, "N-no, we were just leaving, please, just let us go." She said, trying to pull away from the strange man.

He licked his lips, "Now, there's no reason to be like that." He purred, another hand trailing behind her, in an attempt to grope her, but found Jett instead. "Now, whats this? A small lad? Well, "e'll just get in the way, wont 'e?" The man grabbed Jett by his brunet hair, tearing him way from Annabelle, the boy letting out a shrill cry.

"No! Stop! You're hurting him!" Annabelle gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. The man smirked, yanking Jett's head one way, liking the worried cries he got out of the maid. He eventually threw Jett to the ground, quickly dropping the boy out of his thoughts. He then pushed the maid up against the tree and trying to remove her corset as Annabelle desperately trying to squirm away from him. "P-please... Just turn us both loose!" She cried, her eyes beginning to sting.

"'ow about no, I want to see that lovely body of yours." He said, dropping the corset to the ground and starting for the buttons on her dress.

Jett had sat up at this point, rubbing his head and turning to see the crude scene in front of him, making his fear dissolve into anger. He picked up the nearest object; A medium sized stone. He wielded the stone, knowing how to fight due to being alone and surrounded by deadly creatures for most his life, and charged for the the man.

The strange man heard a cry from the boy, surprised by his sudden burst of energy and anger. Both toppled to the soft mud, Jett pinning the man. "Don't touch her!" He yelled at the man below him, raising the rock above his head and smashing into the intruders forehead.

Annabelle screamed as Jett attacked the man, watching how powerful and scary the thin boy could be. But she knew he needed to be stopped. As Jett pounded the rock into different places on the mans body, mostly on his head, the maid grabbed him, attempting to pull the colony off of the now frightened man. The man had attacked back though, clawing Jett's cheek with three, overgrown nails, leaving three bloody gashes in the boys skin.

Back at the mansion, Arthur had finally finished his work. He leaned back in his chair, looking to the window.

'I wonder why they're not back yet...' Arthur thought, surely it musn't take _this _long to find a small animal or even confirm its existence. Then, he heard the shrill scream, jolting from his seat.

'Annabelle!' He dashed out of the office, grabbing his good trench coat and bursting into the courtyard. Light hazings of rain still fell, causing Arthur to blink furiously to see. The country ran into the forest, easily spotting the terrible scene in front of him.

Annabelle was still struggling to rip his colony off of a bloodied man. "Jett!" He ran over to them and tore Jett away, giving him to the maid as he went to the man. "You _will _leave my property, and you _will_ leave my family alone. _Now leave!_" He demanded, watching sternly as the man got up and fled from the group, the rock Jett was holding being thrown at him, planting into his shoulder.

"Jett," Arthur turned to him, seeing the boy panted and breathing hard, the look of kill still dwelling in his eyes. Arthur got down to where he was level with Jett, "What have I told you?!" He asked strictly, anger seeming to flush from the boys face as Arthur spoke to him. "I told you never to go in here! But did you listen? No, you didn't." Arthur didn't mean to be so cross with Jett, he was just scared and disappointed the Australian colony had disobeyed him. He then saw the boys cheek and sighed, "Annabelle, get him cleaned and bandaged. Once you're done with that, send him to my office." He ordered.

Annabelle nodded, taking a hold of Jett after Arthur stood, taking the boy back to the mansion, a gloomy aura setting in around them.

* * *

><p>Im dreadfully sorry if it's poorly written and isn't very detailed. This is the first time I've written a story on here, so if you would, please point out any mistakes I've made for I can fix them. ~ AussieKohai<p> 


	2. When They Meet

As Annabelle and Jett trudged back to the mansion, the boy was more dismal than ever. He didn't think he'd done anything wrong. Sure, he had gone against Arthur's orders and went into the forest, but usually Arthur would just tell him that wasn't allowed and give the boy a small punishment or chore for doing something wrong.

But today was different. Arthur had _yelled_ at him. But what for? Jett was only trying to save Annabelle, and the boy felt bad for what he had done, looking down at his blood strewn hands. He looked to the maid as they got to the door, her face emotionless and straight. "Annabelle-"

"Quiet." She cut the boy off. Taking ahold of the boys wrist, Annabelle took him to a chair in the living room, making him sit and stay still in it. "This will sting, but that's a given." She said, going to a cabinet and taking out a bottle of medicine and a wash rag. The maid dabbed the cloth with the medicine, coming back over to Jett and pressed the now damp cloth to his sliced cheek.

"Ow!" The colony yelled, pulling away. He then saw the look on Annebelles face and sat back up, letting her press the cloth back onto his cheek and he seethed.

"You did not have to tackle that man like you did. It was improper of you." She said, her voice flat, wiping the blood and disinfecting the cuts.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know what else to do..." Jett said softly, the pain from the medicine slowly dying. "Are you alright? That man was trying to... You know..." He couldn't finish the sentence, knowing his maid got the idea. Just then, the boy caught a glimpse of Arthur walking by them, heading to his office. Jett was about to say something to him, but closed his mouth when Arthur glared at him.

Annabelle sighed, "Yes, I'm alright, it's yourself you should be worried for though," She told him, now finished cleaning the wound. She got a square bandage out of the medical bag she had taken and laid it onto his cheek, covering the three cuts. "Now off you go, Master Arthur is waiting for you.

Jett nodded glumly, he absolutely did not want to speak to Arthur when he was angry. He had seen the country angry before, especially this once night when Arthur came home in a bright red uniform, drenched in rain, and crying his eyes out, mumbling something about his other colony, America. And after that day, Arthur had been in an angry depression for a month, once striking Australia out of pure, blind anger.

The boy thought about this as he strode to Arthur's office, barely realizing he was there in only a matter of seconds. Jett gulped, his hand seeming to shake as he opened the door a crack. "A-Arthur?" He said softly.

"Come in," Arthur ordered, standing near his desk, trying to calm himself. He could easily see the hurt look on his colonies face as he entered and stood in front of his guardian. Taking a deep breath, he spoke; "Why did you disobey me?"

Jett felt as if his stomach had just collapsed on itself, "I-I just wanted to know what that thing was out there.. Honest!" He insisted, playing with the hem of his shirt in nervousness. "I wouldn't if I knew there was a strange bloke in the bushes!"

Arthur sighed, " I raised you to be a good, obedient colony. Unlike Alfred, who completely rebelled against me and left. I am trying not to make the same mistake again," The nation circled around the boy, like a shark would its prey, "You're filthy. Come along, let's get you cleaned up. Hopefully, you will not do this again, and I will decide on your punishment later." Arthur told him, already thinking of what he would do to punish the colony. Last time he had given Jett a punishment, in which his pet koala was taken away from him for three weeks, the boy had cried. And Arthur did not like to see him cry.

"Yes Arthur." The Australian looked to the floor, following Arthur as he led him to the bathroom, the _you're filthy_ statement still lingering in his mind. He thought it meant worse than he was dirty, "I only wanted to save Annie..."

Arthur opened the bathroom door, letting Jett enter, "You should have called for me, instead of taking matters into your own hands." He closed the door and began to run Jett's bath as the boy stripped behind him.

_But then it would be too late... _Jett thought, covering himself with a towel once he had removed his shorts. "Arthur, please don't be angry with me..." Jett murmured, stepping into the water and sitting down, hugging his legs to his chest.

Arthur rolled up he sleeves and took away Jett's towel before he got in, "Who said I was angry?" He asked, taking a bar of soap and a rag, soaping the cloth then rubbing the boys back with it, white suds and bubbles forming on Jett's tanned skin. "Yes, I did yell, but that doesn't mean I'm angry with you, I'm more upset and disappointed. I thought you would have known better." Arthur told him flatly._  
><em>

Jett cringed at his words, "S-S'whats my punishment?" He asked as Arthur moved to his chest.

"I've decided on that you're not allowed to leave the house until I say. When I feel like your punishment is up, I'll let you, but for now, you must stay inside the mansion." The country thought this was fair as he continued to wash the boy, lifting up his arms to scrub.

"Yes Arthur," Jett said, he thought that it wasn't a terrible punishment, but the colony really loved the outdoors. He began to hum a tune, pondering over what he would do while 'trapped' inside the house.

Arthur smiled, he liked it when Jett listened to him, "Good boy, now finish washing up, supper will be ready shortly." He handed Jett the soapy cloth, then getting up and sitting in a chair off to the side. He was not letting the Australian out of his sight.

The boy sighed, taking the cloth and cleansing himself, washing the dirt and grime that was stuck to him, and a bit of blood. He proceeded to wash and wet his hair, letting the chestnut strips fall out of place.

Arthur looked down to his watch to check the time; 18:24, military time. He glanced back up to Jett just as he was leaving the tub.

"Y-you don't have to watch me.." Jett stuttered, quickly pulling a towel to cover himself and blushing lightly. He still wasn't used to being in the nude around Arthur. He took another towel and dried his hair with it. Once he was damp, and no longer entirely wet, the Australian grabbed a green button down shirt and donned it, then a pair of tan shorts. Jett then looked in a mirror to check himself and pulled his hair back, allowing his two cowlicks to proudly stick up.

"No, I don't want you out of my sight," Arthur said as he watched the colony dress, blushing himself and looking to another table, taking a darker green ascot from it, "That's another part of your punishment, you mustn't leave my side." He then turned Jett to face him, flipping the boys shirt collar up and tying the sash around his neck.

Jett brushed off his guardians blush, thinking it was only a reaction to the steam in the bathroom. "Yes Arthur," Jett said, lifting his head for the ascot could be tied. "Supper?" He looked up to Arthur once he was finished.

The elder nation cleared his throat, "Yes, of course, it should be ready any moment now," Arthur said, reaching out his hand which Jett gladly accepted and took in his own smaller hand. "Come on, let's head down then." He escorted Jett out of the bathroom, into the hallway, and towards the dinning hall.

England let go of Jett's hand once in the hall, sitting at the far end of a long table, then motioned for the colony to sit beside him. The table was prepared accordingly, and maids brought the food in on silver trays.

The boy plopped down next to Arthur, watching on the trays and food began to litter the table. "Look at him, he's like an obedient little puppy." One maid commented as she set down a plate full of sweets at a different table. Jett blushed at her statement. "Is this all because of your meeting?" He turned to Arthur, pulling his legs up so he was sitting cross-legged.

"Yes, the sweets are, and the chefs will have a different meal for my guests. And while they're here, I expect you to represent yourself properly... And that means sitting correctly!" Arthur scolded the young colony, pleased to see their dinner, which was the Indian dish of curry, a favourite among the pair.

Jett watched Arthur take some of the dish first before taking some for himself, eating it eagerly. The event that had happened earlier left him terribly hungry. "Mmm, your chefs never fail to make us good food!" Jett said, swallowing before he spoke.

"Good, I'm glad you like it," Arthur smiled, taking a sip of his tea. "Now, at the meeting, you will stay by my side," A quick groan left Jett's lips, "And I want you to act like a proper young man, no slouching, speak politely and none of that slang of yours, be kind and courteous to the other nations, make a good impression of yourself. Always be polite and answer any questions asked of you respectfully, and also ask questions about the others, it will show you're interested in their culture and ways of life." Arthur lectured.

To Jett, meetings were boring, too much political talk and adult things. "Yes Arthur," Honestly, the colony hated meetings, so having him attend and stay by Arthur would probably just be to amuse the elder.

"And I know how much you hate the meetings, so this will be lovely." Arthur said bitterly sweet. Jett thunked his head against the table, groaning as he do so. He sat back up, only to receive a glare from Arthur.

"Jett Kirkland, we do not bang our heads against the table." He scolded once again. A maid then came by and took their finished plates. Arthur got up, taking out a pocket watch and checking the time, "They should be here in ten minutes." He mumbled, fixing his collar.

Australia stood, smiling a bit, "You're starting to sound like the Queen." He said, quickly taking one of the many cookies when Arthur wasn't looking. "And who are we seeing tonight?"

Arthur lightly slapped the back of Jett's head, making the child jump, "It does not hurt to have good manners." The English nation said as they walked into the commons room. "Now then, Jett, you may sit next to me on the sofa. The maids will direct the others in here and we will discuss business."

"What if the other countries don't like having a little kid in the room? Then can I go?" Jett asked hopefully, sitting on a green sofa, Arthur next to him.

"No," said Arthur, "You will sit quietly and listen, you could learn from it. Or else," A smirk made its way onto Arthurs lips, "You'll get the belt, and I don't want to have to do that again." When Jett would be _really _bad, Arthur would take out a belt and spank the boys bum with it, thankfully, he has only done this punishment once.

"Y-you wouldn't d-dare.." Jett's voice suddenly got shaky, remembering that _one_ time. "I-I'll be good... Just, please don't get the belt..." He squirmed a bit and crossed his legs, putting his hand in his lap. The boy looked up to see the nations start to file in, each one of them big and already looked more prosperous than his colony.

Arthur smiled. Once he threatened the belt, Jett always listened to him. Arthur watched as the countries came in, going up to one in specific to greet first. "Good evening, Francis, glad you could make it." Arthur said with a false smile, honestly, he could care less if the French nation got hit by a car on the way there.

Jett cocked a brow as the long haired man kissed Arthur's hand in greeting. The man, dubbed Francis, did say hello to Jett as well, going a bit onto how cute he was until Arthur shooed Francis away. "So the Froggy turned up too? I thought because you hated each other he wouldn't show."

"I wouldn't say 'hate', more of we had a seven year war over his child that we are still bickering over." Arthur looked down to the boy, then back to the other nations to greet them as well. After they had all arrived and were comfortable, Arthur began the meeting, speaking about various thing that Jett couldn't quite understand at his age.

Documents and papers about the meeting were passed around as Arthur spoke, finishing his speech and letting another nation take over for him. Jett was already bored with the meeting, and they were only thirty minutes into it, but Arthur on the other hand, was very into the meeting, accepting ideas the others came up with and listening to their plans.

After two hours of nothing but political talk, Arthur closed the meeting and everyone filed out into the dining hall to eat the food and buffet prepared for them, talking and conversing among themselves. Arthur then looked over, rolling his eyes he saw Jett fast asleep, curled up in a ball at the other end of the couch. The elder must have been too much in depth in the talking to notice him fall asleep. "Jett, it's time to get up." Arthur shook the colonies arm.

Jett's eyes fluttered open, being blinded slightly as the sudden change from darkness to light. "I-is it over yet?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, we are now going to socialise and eat some sweets, but," Arthur stood, cracking his back and helping Jett to his feet. "You may take some sweets _after_ everyone else has had their fill. I know you'll eat that whole table if you don't." He smiled, waiting for the boys reaction.

"B-But! Arthur! Agh!" Jett groaned, slumping as he stood. Though he straightened out and brushed off his shirt, then putting a hand to his bandaged cheek. "What do I do if they ask about this?" He strode to the room filled with food, waiting for Arthur before he entered.

England thought, what could be convincing enough for the other countries wouldn't make a big fuss about some random man lurking in the forest. "Tell them you fell off the fence, and cut your cheek on some rocks." He harshly grabbed Jett's arm, taking him away from the sweets the boy had dangerously gotten close to. Arthur spoke to the other nations, mostly Francis and Antonio, but made sure is eyes were on Jett the whole time, who had lingered a few feet away from him to talk himself.

The colony put on a good attitude when speaking with the different people. He remembered what Arthur had told him and thought he made a good impression of himself, everyone who talked to him seemed to like him. Jett even complimented some, knowing about their culture and whatnot. And as the countries were leaving, he sneaked a bite of the cookie he had stolen earlier.

Arthur spoke to the others until it was 20:00, military time. He bid them all farewell as they left, then turned to Jett. "Australia!" He scolded, "Why are you already stuffing your face with sweets?"

Jett, seeing as he was caught, swallowed the bit he had in his mouth, "Uh, this is the one I got before everyone else got here." He said sheepishly, knowing the one he had been eating was snitched when they conversing. "So anyway, how did your meeting go?" He tried to steer the subject away from the stealing.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I swear, what am I to do with you," He held the boys arm and led him upstairs, it was the child's bedtime. "Didn't you listen at _all_?" He said, then remembered Jett had fallen asleep. "Soon you'll have to go to these meetings yourself."

"Y-you're not gonna get the belt... Are ya?" Jett asked, his voice quiet. "I thought I was good..." He heard the rain start to fall outside like it had in the afternoon, only much harder.

Arthur shook his head, stealing a cookie and falling asleep wasn't enough for Jett to get the belt. "No, you were very good, the others even told me how they thought you were very polite and proper for your age. But it's your bedtime, so go change and get ready." The elder said, debating if he should have Jett sleep in his bed for his punishment.

Jett sighed, relieved he wouldn't get the belt, but squeaked and clung to Arthur as a roll of thunder boomed outside. The boys pale eyes went wide, shaking slightly. "S'alright if I sleep with you? F-for my punishment th-that is." He gulped, looking out a nearby window.

Arthur knew that Jett was scared of thunderstorms, he always had been since Arthur had sort of attacked his native people. "Go get your nightshirt and meet me in my room," He agreed. "You may sleep with me, I'll allow that. But you need to get over this fear, you're thirteen, thunder is just a noise." England pushed the boy towards his own room.

"So!? It's perfectly okay for a thirteen year old to be scared of thunder!" Jett squeaked again. He headed to his room, taking off his button down and shorts, taking a baggy blue nightshirt and slipping it on. After, he made his way to Arthurs room.

The elder nation had already changed, smiling sweetly as Jett entered his room and walked over to ruffle his hair. "Off to bed we go." He said softly, going over to the king sized bed and laying down in one side, patting the comforter for Jett to come.

Englands room was grand, two comfortable looking green chairs and a small mahogany table between them. The floor was finely-polished wood, and a very large, elaborate rug lay on the floor, covering most of the space that didn't have furniture. Against the far wall was Arthurs bed, with a comforter just as elaborately patterned as the rug on the floor. There were also two large windows, covered by green curtains, which were on both sides of the bed.

Jett strode to the bed, getting in on the opposite side and snuggled into the blankets. He didn't get to sleep with Arthur all that often and forgot how much more comfortable his bed was was, how warm it was, and how nice it felt to sleep with someone. "Arthur?" Jett scooted closer to his guardian, "I'm sorry I disobeyed you." Jett realised he hadn't apologised for the whole incident.

Arthur smiled and wrapped his arms around Jett's slim frame, bringing him close, "It's alright," He said, kissing the top of Jett's head. "I just hope you can learn from this of why I need to protect you. There are dangerous people and things out there, and I do not want you getting hurt."

Jett gave him a small smile, burying his head into Arthur's chest, "I understand." Knowing Arthur would protect him made him happy and warm inside.

Arthur rested his chin on top of his colonies head, "Don't ever disobey me again. Please." Arthur whispered as his eyelids felt heavy and closed.

'I swear I'll take good care of this one... I'm not loosing another..' Arthur thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. When I Disobey You

**WARNING: **In this chapter, there will be sexual intercourse between two men, this includes sex, some torture, and violence. If you are not comfortable with these contents, please skip to the next chapter. But if you're a kinky person like me, then enjoy! Thank you! -AussieKohai

Also, please note that the thugs **are not** countries.

* * *

><p>The next morning was bright, the thunderstorm had passed and left the courtyard of the Kirkland Manor filled with dew and tweeting birds. The sun was only rising, and the sky was shades of pink mixing into purple and blue.<p>

In England's room, the country and colony were sleeping peacefully; Jett huddled into Arthur, while the elder had a protective hold on the smaller's body.

A maid then came in, smiling when she saw her master and the child hugging each other close and made her way over to a window, throwing open the curtains in the room. She took one last glance at the pair, then left.

As the light from the window streamed in, Australia's eyes fluttered open, looking over Arthur to the outside. He shuffled a bit, finding himself trapped in the elder's tight hold. He wriggled and twisted until he eventually broke loose, Arthur, still soundly sleeping.

Jett guessed he was tired from the night before and would be sleeping for awhile. Which gave the boy and idea. The colony quickly and quietly went to his own room, undressed himself, then put on a new white polo shirt, brown shorts, and a pair of rugged, brown shoes that looked more like riding boots. Jett checked his guardians room one last time to make sure Arthur wasn't awake. Luckily, he was still soundly sleeping. So, the boy tore off down the hall, making sure to keep away from the maids and ran to the foyer.

He grabbed his coat, slipping outside and looking out onto the courtyard. Jett loved morning time in England, it was so pretty and beautiful, his own sunrise was gorgeous as well, but watching as the sun slowly rose over London, filling the streets with light was absolutely amazing to the young boy.

But the guilt of disobeying Arthur was getting to him, maybe he shouldn't have come out... Perhaps waited for Arthur to get up and convince him to go outside... No, then it would have been too late to see the sunrise!

The boy sighed, walking out into the courtyard, walking among the rose bushes and lilies. His muddy green eyes that reflected the suns dawning light darted to the forest, the memory of the day before running in Jett's mind. He could have sworn he heard something though, not a rustle, or a crack of rotting wood, but... Snapping of embers... Fire? The boy looked above the woods, seeing a small line of smoke, but it never grew, or got any darker, meaning the fire was most likely controlled.

Jett bit his lip, it was enough that he was going against his guardian by going outside when not allowed, but the thought of even daring to go near the forest seemed hideous. But he had to know where the fire was coming from, it could pose a threat towards the house and the people inside. Jett took cautious steps towards the edge, the crackling of flames becoming louder.

Then a new sound, voices, raspy and gravely voices, that sounded like they belonged to middle aged men.

The colony could make out three of them, inching into the brush and hiding in it. No, it couldn't possibly be the thug from the day before, could it?

But Jett's thoughts were confirmed as he saw a campfire, and three men sitting around it, each scruffy and scraggly looking. And one stood out in particular, the man that had attacked Annabelle and Jett. The boy ducked into some bushes, listening into the thugs conversation;

"Yeah, that damn kid knocked me to the ground, good and proper arm 'e 'as too." The man from the day before spoke.

"He's only what, nine, ten?" Another said, leaning against a tree with his arms behind his head.

"From what I've 'eard, the boy's thirteen." The first informed.

"And then the fucking blonde one came, messed you're whole plan to see a pair of breasts." A third scoffed. This man was sitting on a log, a rifle by his side.

The first seemed to scowl at the third, "Yeah 'e did. And they were bloody big tits as well. God, I wish I could only get me 'ands on that blokes pale neck..." The man then smirked, "Or 'is arse, Blondie wasn't all that bad lookin' to be 'onest."

Jett grimaced, a low life thug had no right to speak of Arthur in such a way!

The boy shifted his weight, making a wrong move as a twig snapped underneath his foot, causing him to gasp in surprise.

The man with the gun shot up, gripping his weapon and looking towards the area of the sudden noise. "Who's there!?" He demanded to know, raising the gun. The others stood as well, one grabbing a thick, fallen branch, and another with some rope.

Jett's heart started to pound, making a second mistake of trying to run away, not getting very far before the man with rope jumped onto his small body. The boy let out a loud scream, his head being pressed into the soft ground, his body writhing below the man.

"It's that fucking kid!" The first stated loudly, motioning for the burly man on top of Jett to stand.

The man obliged, stand and holding Jett by his hair, and in a choke hold. "L-Let me go! You're not supposed to be here!" The colony cried.

"Shut the hell up!" The man from the day before growled, laying a hard slap across the child's face, causing Jett to cry out, tears filling his eyes. "Lucas, bag him." The man ordered.

Lucas, or the man that was holding Jett, nodded, pushed the sniffling boy to the forest floor and took a large bag, looming over the child.

"N-no... You can't do this..." Jett shook at the leather and scratchy looking bag. "A-Arthur... _Arthur!_" He screamed at the top of his lungs before the sack came down on him.

* * *

><p>Arthur had woken not ten minutes ago, sun streaming into the room. His hand felt around the other side of the bed, surprised to find that the smaller body was not there. The country sat up, looking around his room for the boy, still not finding his presence. "Jett?" He called, getting up from the bed and quickly dressing into proper clothing. When not receiving an answer, Arthur made his way into the hall, and into Jett's room.<p>

"Where have you gone?" Arthur questioned, the child's room was entirely empty of life except for the pet koala bear that was sleeping on the bed. "Jett? Jett Kirkland!" Arthur roamed through the upper floor, his colony no where to be found.

_He __couldn't of... No, no, he said he wouldn't, _Arthur thought, though the possibility that Jett had woken earlier and left the house was still an option...

"Master Kirkland? Is something wrong?" Annabelle had eventually run into her master, finding him puzzled.

"Hm? Annabelle, have you seen Jett anywhere? He wasn't next to me when I woke up... And he's no where in the second floor, or in any of the bathrooms." Arthur told her, getting slightly worried now.

"No, I have not, the last time I saw Jett was when you retired to bed. I'm sorry." She bowed in apology, "I will ask the other maids."

Arthur could feel his heart stop, now he was sure his boy had gone out. "Th-thank you, Annabelle." He turned, going to the foyer, grabbing his trench coat and heading out.

"Australia!" Arthur yelled, his brows furrowing. He had expected to find Australia on the porch, or perhaps out in the courtyard. But sadly, no.

Then came a scream, a cry for Arthur, Jett's scream.

The English country tore off towards the cry, knowing where it came from and hoping Jett had just fallen off some branch, or cut himself. But he was horrified to see the three thugs, one with a large, brown sack, that was squirming. The colony.

"Fuck, it's him!" The one called Lucas cursed. The other two turned, grimacing as they saw Arthur.

"Austra- Jett! Give him back, you bastards!" Arthur yelled, knowing he wasn't really supposed to say their country names aloud. (Even if he had shouted it not a few moments ago)

The men didn't say a word, only looked at each other and ran deeper into the forest, taking Jett with them. Arthur ran after them, yelling and ordering for them to stop or let his boy go. All commands were ignored. The country could feel tears starting to sting, the thought of his colony being taken from him, it was almost traumatizing.

Unlike countries, who could heal quickly from any cut, scratch, or broken limp, colonies were only the beginnings of countries, and their bodies acted like normal humans; so if these men decided to kill Jett, Arthur would have lost another colony in the blink of an eye. And it could take months or years for another to be born, and by then, another country would have it.

Inside the bag, Australia was crying hard, screaming to be let go, or crying out for Arthur. But, as he was squealing, one of the men groaned and punched the sack, hitting Jett in his cheek, immediately making the child silence. The colony whimpered and held his throbbing cheek, hearing Arthur's demands, happy to know he would be rescued.

But the three men had sped up, and were much too fast for Arthur, out running him and heading for a rundown cottage in the middle of the forest. They went in, the cottage only being a singular room with enough space for a bed, dinning table, and a couch.

Lucas threw the sack containing Jett onto the floor, the boy tumbling out and laying sprawled on the floor, sobbing quietly.

"Heh, not so cocky anymore, are ya." The man with the gun said, raising the rifle, to scare the child.

"Mason," The first man ordered, "Go stand guard." The man, dubbed Mason, left, gun in hand. "Now then, what to do about you." The first man turned to the frightened child.

"So, Jack, what are we gonna do to him? I say we beat him till he's dying in a pool of blood." Lucas smirked, rubbing his hands together.

Jett stared at them horrified, backing into a wall, a purple mark on his lower cheek. He has taken pain before, he had lived on an island with some deadly creatures before England came. But he knew the pain these two would give him would be worse than anything he'd ever known.

"Thats not a bad idea, but I don't think we should kill 'im, no, then 'e wouldn't be of any value," Jack strode up to Jett, kicking the boy hard in his stomach, repeatedly, ramming his foot into him. In response, the colony winced and whimpered, feeling something caught in his throat. And once the kicking ended, Jett stood on hands and knees, coughing up blood.

Lucas then came up, grabbing Jett by his hair and yanking the boy to his wobbly feet. The burly man forced Jett back, as if he was gaining momentum, then drove the boys head into a wall, snickering as Jett fell to his knees, gasping and clawing at the wall, blood spilling from his nose and mouth, barely able to keep consciousness.

The first man then came up behind Jett, putting his small hands together and holding them over the child's head. Jack took a dagger and easily sliced the back of the colonies shirt in two.

"Lucas, get me the riding crop." Jack ordered, soon being handed the black crop. "'old 'im down for me." Lucas came over, laying Jett on the floor and holding his legs down, grinning as Jack raised the crop, bringing it down on the boys back.

"A-Ahh!" Jett screamed, tears mixing with blood as they streamed down his face. He was given another two lashes, making him cry out.

Outside of the house, Arthur had finally found the cottage, demanding to be let in by Mason, he then heard Jett's pained cry and tried to push past the man, tears in his own eyes.

"Please! I'll do anything you want! Just let me in!" Arthur cried. Mason sighed, rolling his eyes and knocking on the cottage door.

"Jack, I think it's for you." Mason groaned, opening the door slowly and pushing Arthur in.

Jack ceased his tortured on the poor boy, standing up and making Lucas let the child go. Arthur gasped, running past the men to his boy, falling to his knees and scooping Jett into his arms. "Shh, it's okay, Iggy's here, you're safe now." He cradled the child, holding Jett's head to his chest and wrapping an arm around his weakened body. The country carefully lifted Jett's head up, seeing his muddy green eyes... They seemed, distant, as if the boy was blind or had no sense of where he was.

"I wouldn't be too sure about the 'safe' part, Blondie." Mason cocked the rifle, "See, we really can't let him go, without pay of course-"

"Whatever you want, I have, please just let us go-"

"I wasn't finished! And we can't just let you go back to your house, you could try and call the constable, so, Jack, why don't you take care of the rest?" Mason gestured for Lucas to follow him, heading outside the house and leaving the three in the small cottage.

Arthur still held the young and beaten colony, staring up at their captor harshly, breathing slowly. "How _dare_ you hurt him, you have no right to beat a child like this! He's only thirteen and-" Arthur wasn't able to finish his sentence, for Jack had leaned down and smacked the blonde, hard enough to send both him and Jett to the floor.

The country scrambled to use his body as a shield for Jett, covering him. "What do you want?" He asked sternly.

"Well, money is always nice, but I can rob another family for that. But no, you spoiled my chance to see a pair of tits, so now, I'm gonna see yours." Jack smirked, flopping down onto the bed.

"What do you mean? I'm a man, you can clearly see that."

"Still, men are still fuckable, right?"

The thugs words pierced Arthur, making the blonde only stare and gap. "You're honestly wishing to have _sex_ with me?! I would never have sexual intercourse with a lowlife bastard!" Arthur yelled at him.

"You will if it means to 'ave your boy back," The man stood, waltzing over to his prisoners and tearing Jett away from Arthur.

"No! Don't touch him!"

"Shut it!" Jack shouted, dropping the boy onto a couch and taking a length of rope from a cabinet, tying and binding Jett tightly. The child groaned as he was tied up, blankly looking at Arthur. "Now, if you don't do what I say," The thug then took out a knife, pressing it to Jett's throat, "I slice 'im up a bit."

Arthur gulped, he couldn't let Jett be hurt, not his precious colony, he wouldn't loose another. "F-fine, just don't hurt him, please. What do you want?"

The man smirked, getting what he wanted. He tore a piece of fabric from the bed off, "I'll be generous and blind your boy, I'm guessing you don't want him to see." He said, taking the fabric and tying around Jett's eyes, "Strip." He commanded

The country sighed, _so we're starting with that..._ He thought, thankful Jett wouldn't be seeing what would be happening... Even if the boy was already accustomed with the subject of sex.

The coat was first, Arthur taking it off and throwing it aside. He then unbuttoned his shirt, letting it hang and blushing as his chest was exposed. He swallowed, reaching for his trousers and slipping them off as well, watching the man get a boner from his stripping. "D-do I have to undress _all_ the way?" He asked nervously, looking down to his underwear.

"Yes, of course you do, or else I'll only let you leave with '_alf_ of your boy." The man snickered. The underwear was slipped off, being tossed aside along with the rest of Arthur's clothing.

Jett couldn't see, but knew exactly what was going on, he could hear Arthur's shaken voice, and the disrobing of his clothes. The bed began to creak, signaling to the boy that they were about to do it.

Arthur quivered, leaning back on his elbows on the bed, his legs already spread. "Y-you're not going to stretch me... Are you?"

"Nope," Jack took off his own rugged trousers and underwear, his rock hard member making Arthur groan at its size. "I want to see you experience pain, and being an old man like yourself, I bet your tighter than a nun."

"I'm not old! I'm twenty three!" Arthur protested. Though he silenced and gasped as his legs were lifted, Jack putting them to his shoulders and lining up with Arthur's entrance.

The thug wasted no time in roughly pushing into Arthur, already having his full length inside.

"A-Ah! You bastard!" Arthur cursed, tears beginning to sting his eyes. The thug gripped Arthurs legs, spreading them wide, and thrusting hard into him, grunting and moaning loudly as he did.

England whined and whimpered, gripping the bedsheets, "Nn... H-Hah!" He gasped, his prostate being hit for a mere second before feeling pain again. Jack was thrusting rather randomly, only caring about himself than his partner. Arthur was tight, he wasn't a virgin, due to his pirate years, but hasn't had sex in a century or so...

The island nation looked over to Jett as he was penetrated and jostled about like a rag doll, tears falling as he saw the child shuffling around, blushing a bit and biting on his lip till it bleed.

Jett didn't like to hear his guardians pained cries and moans, his eyes were blinded, but he could hear perfectly. He began to cry himself, blubbering quietly for the thug to stop, but of course, his cries were not heard over Jack's grunts and England's screams.

The painful thrusts soon grew in pace, now hitting Arthur's prostate each time Jack's cock scraped on his inner walls.

Their session lasted more than an hour, Arthur being tortured and raped until he finally gave into the man, doing anything he was ordered to do, which consisted of giving the thug a blow and handjob, then riding him until Jack screamed some random name and came inside Arthur.

The country groaned as he was filled with the others warm cum, tears falling down his face as Jack slid out of him, both men panting.

"T-take your kid... And go..." Jack mumbled, laying on the bed and waving Arthur off.

Arthur gladly hurried off the bed, putting on his trousers and button-down shirt and loafers. He cursed himself for actually going through with having sex with a thug, but he needed to save Jett.

As the thought of Jett entered the countries mind, he quickly untied the sobbing boy, hushing him and picking him up, though kept his blindfold on. Arthur left the cottage, holding Jett like someone would a baby and tore through the forest, holding Jett close as he ran.

Jett was crying hard, the cloth around his eyes now completely wet from his tears. He was bounced around as his brother ran and ran, trying to silence his sobs as much as possible, succeeding only in quieting to hiccups.

The elder didn't stop his sprint until they were safely inside their house, maids surrounding them and gasping as they saw their master's state. Arthur handed Jett off to Annabelle, "Take... Take him to his room.." Arthur instructed, being helped up as Annabelle nodded, first taking the boys blindfold off then taking him to his room.

Arthur could barely breath, shooing the panicking maids away as he went upstairs to his bathroom, only wanting to wash the cum out of his ass... If only he could wash away the horrible memory.


End file.
